Frijoles Mágicos
by Jesswinch
Summary: Espero que les agrade este cuento no tan cuento


Este es el cuento de los frijoles mágicos... bueno yo he hecho un cambio a ese cuento para hacer este. Espero que no se entere la asociación de cuentistas.

Y recuerden todo la serie y personaje de Saint seiya le pertenecen a kurumada (genio)… (Yo solo espero en algún día que shun sea mió) sniff…

Frijoles mágicos

En una bella mañana en una cabaña a las afuera de Grecia por lo más remoto de lo remoto, estaba un joven santo contaba el poco dinero que habían sacado de sus ganancias por defender a una diosa inútil. (Exacto saori)

El joven al darse cuenta de que no alcanzaba ni para un tamal decidió mandar a su pequeño hermano shun a vender la única propiedad que tenían. Una vaca.

-diablos no alcanza para pagar la tenencia de mi camioneta. Shun hermanito ven un momento.

- ya voy...

- shun hazme un favor... llévate a Camila y véndela para que te den dinero y así pagar las cuentas pendientes. Le decía Ikki mientras seguía contando su poco dinero.

- a Camila. Pero ella es nuestra vaca, es como de la familia. Nuestra vaca siempre ha estado con nosotros y. shun no termino de decir su pensar porque Ikki lo interrumpió

- lo se... lo siento Camila pero no te podemos mantener así que. Le decía el mayor a la pobre vaca que tenia parecido a Mu

- deberías de vender tu camioneta en lugar de nuestra vaca. Señalando la camioneta Lobo de Ikki.

- eso nunca, además si la vaca se sigue quedando con nosotros nos podrá demandar contra la asociación de protección de animales.

- por ¿?

- por no darle un vaco.

- ¿??

- vamos llévatela a la feria que hay en el pueblo cercano.

Shun sin mucho animo miro dos caminos de diferentes colores e intrigado le pregunto a su hermano.

- el del camino amarillo o azul.

- el de amarillo te lleva al mago de oz. y el azul al pueblo...

- esta bien iré por el de azul. Dijo resignado el pequeño de ojos esmeraldas.

Así nuestro joven santo sale de su cómoda cabaña en camino para ir al pueblo y vender su vaca a un buen precio para que su hermano mayor pague las cuentas de su camioneta. Pero cuando llega al los dos caminos de colores...

- veamos, mi hermano me dijo que el amarillo lleva al pueblo y el azul al mago de oz.

El chico toma el camino Amarillo junto a su vaca Camila y fue entonces donde aparece un conejo.

(Esperen… creo que no aparecen conejos ni caminos de colores en este cuento… veamos a si ya me acorde)

El pequeño hermano se llevo a la vaca de la familia al pueblo mas cercano pero en el camino se encontró con un viejo maestro.

- mijito, a donde llevas a esa vaca.

- ha buen día Sr. Ella es Camila nuestra vaca y me la llevare al pueblo para venderla, espero ganar un buen dinero. Ya sabe nuestra diosa no nos dio buena paga.

- Ho mijito pero si yo te digo que si te doy estos frijoles a favor de tu vaca te harás rico y famoso.

- en verdad ¡!!

- si llévatelos.

- gracias ¡!!

El pequeño hermano se regreso corriendo rápidamente y felizmente hasta llegar de vuelta a la cabaña con su hermano.

- llegaste que rápido y cuanto te dieron. Pregunto el poderoso santo.

- tres frijoles mágicos. Contesto muy feliz el peliverde.

- COMO ¿? TRES FRIJOLES PERO ¿? COMO ¿? CUANDO ¿? DONDE ¿? QUIEN ¿? –Ikki miraba exaltado a su hermanito.

- pero el anciano maestro me dijo que eran mágicos y que nos haría famosos y ricos. Le contesto Shun aún fascinado con los tres frijoles.

- si claro ya veo el encabezado en el norte. ESTUPIDO NIÑO VENDE VACA POR FRIJOLES ¡!

- hermano el anciano maestro me dijo muy serio. Pero el pobre niño no pudo termina por que su arrogante hermano lo seguiría regañando.

- TE DIERON FRIJOLES POR NUESTRA VACA ¡!!

- EN PRIMER LUGAR FUE TU IDEA VENDER A CAMILA ¡!!

- PERO POR DINERO$$$

- ya hermano... déjame plantarlos y tal vez tengamos cosecha no crees. Decía el menor mientras le regalaba una sonrisita a su hermano.

- pues mas vale por que la verdad no tenemos ni un peso. Le contesto mientras terminaba de mirar sus tres últimos pesos que estaban en la mesa.

- y si vendes tu camioneta ¿?.Se animo a preguntar Shun

- y si tu vendes tu play 2. Le contesto aún molesto por los frijoles.

- no como crees... que listo me saliste.

- mas que tu si.

(Con solo tres pesos y tiene camioneta y play 2)

El pequeño hermano planto sus tres frijoles uno azul, verde y rojo supuestamente mágicos en el jardín, le echo un poco de agua y ambos hermanos se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño hermano se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre para poder darle de comer a su vaca pero no se acordaba que la havia vendido por frijoles. Y cuando salió al patio.

- ostia... y este tallote que fue ¡! Hermano… HERMANO ¡!

Pero su hermano estaba más que dormido. En el quinto sueño.

- valla, ikki sigue dormido... pero que Ramona y llega hasta el cielo... hasta las nubes. Me pregunto a donde me llevara si la trepo.

Así que no pensó dos veces y nuestro queridísimo, guapo y súper hermoso santo se puso su armadura de Andrómeda y empezó a trepar con ayuda de sus cadenas. (Se nota que lo amo)

- uff, esto si que fue enorme... pero al fin llegue a la cima y... y... eso ¿? Se pregunto incrédulo cuando nuestro santo miro a su alrededor y observo un enorme castillo…

(Esperen… no era un castillo echo de dulces y el rey de chocolate y nariz de cacahuate... ha si ya recuerdo)

El castillo era enorme la puerta principal estaba adornada con una gran puerta de madera el joven santo se pregunto quien podría vivir en un enorme castillo como ese.

- veré si puedo entrar... veamos, por ese espacio puedo pasar.

El chico paso al otro lado de la puerta y se quedo boca abierto... miro y miro y no podía creerlo. Había una mesa enorme y unas sillas enormes sin olvidar cuartos y cuartos enormes...

- Ho cielos, esto es enorme y se supone quien vive aquí. En eso unos ruidos se escucharon y el chico empezó a buscar quien los producía cuando de repente se encontró con una bella mujer de oro que se encontraba enzima de una enorme mesota de madera. (Es decir mesa grande)

- pero quien eres tu ¿? Pregunto el peliverde tímidamente.

- mi nombre es Ángela y soy la arpa mágica de oro y tu. Le contesto muy contenta.

- arpa mágica... espera subiré ala mesa.

Así el chico se ayudo con sus cadenas y se subió encima de la enorme mesa.

- hola mi nombre es Shun.

- el mío es Ángela... que me miras.

- Ho, perdón lo que pasa es que nunca vi un arpa como tu.

- yo nunca vi un ser humano de mi estatura.

- como de tu estatura... que quieres decir ¿? Le pregunto muy preocupado.

- que mi dueño es un ser enorme y maligno lo único que desea de mi es que le toque todo el día mis bellas melodías.

- todo el día.

- si. Dijo el arpa sin tanta ganas.

- eso es muy... muy malo. Le contesto mientras la miraba tiernamente con preocupación.

- si, y mira vez esa jaula. Le dijo el arpa enseñándole una jaula de oro que tenia una gansa.

- Que tiene… Pitufos.

- si y ponen huevos de oro...

Shun abrió sus ojos como plato y saltando de felicidad alrededor del arpa.

- huevos de oro... el maestro tenia razón ¡! Decía mientras no terminaba de saltar.

(Esperen… creo que eso es de otra cosa, a si me acorde de la jaula de Gargamen… porque querría comerse a los pitufos)

- razón en que...

- ha nada... que tiene la pobre gallina que le pasa.

- bueno solo imagínate lo doloroso que es poner huevo de oro cada vez que el amo viene a pedirle.

- doloroso... yo no savia que doliera.

- tu has puesto uno alguna vez.

- yo no...

- pues bueno no puedes opinar. Solo se que ella se cansa mucho.

- ha, pobrecita... pero si me la llevo yo no la haría sufrir mucho y de seguro que mi hermano tampoco. Le contesto muy decidido de su opinión.

- te la deseas llevar. El arpa lo miro con gran felicidad.

- si. Mira como esta la pobre encerada en esa jaula. El santo observaba a la pobre gallina y sintió donde la mano del arpa le tomo la suya.

- y a mi. Dijo tímidamente.

- como ¿?

- yo deseo irme de aquí y a compensación cantare para ti.

- cantar para mi. Shun la miro de pies a cabeza

- se ve que eres bueno y generoso con los prójimos y la verdad yo no deseo estar viviendo mas aquí.

- esta bien me las llevare a ambos. Dijo en un suspiro.

Así el joven santo tomo el arpa por sus manos junto a una gallina ponedora de huevos de oro.

El chico estaba listo de salir cuando de repente.

- mu, mu, mu... (No es Mu)

- fa, fi, fu, fo... vuelo a extraño aquí.

- quien es el...

- el es nuestro amo... corre.

- pero si es un gigante ¡! El chico miro al enorme gigante de pies a cabeza y vio lo enorme que era el le llagaba al apenas gordo dedo del pie.

- fa, fi, fu, fo. Vuelo a comida aquí.

- COMIDAAA!!! Yo mejor me voy. Grito Shun desesperado.

- fa, fi, fu, fo y tu quien eres ¿? Le dijo el gigante. (Si un Tatzumi de 80 metros)

- yo, yo un vendedor... si un vendedor de cosas exóticas. Decía shun mientras buscaba el orificio por donde había entrado.

- FA, FI, FU, FO A DONDE LLEVAS MI ARPA Y GALLINA ¿? Le grito el gigante.

- ha bueno la verdad es que soy abogado y vengo a embargarte tus pertenecías por deber dinero al predial.

- GRRRRRRRR ¡! Gruño el ogro

- MEJOR CORRE ¡! Le grito el arpa.

- siiiiiiii.

El chico corrió, corrió, corrió como en maratón hasta que se encontró con el nube auto y miro al osito cariñosito gruñón y no le dio permiso de tomar el nube auto y solamente se subió y manejo sin rumbo fijo hasta que por las prisas choco con el enorme tallote de los frijoles y bajo a velocidad luz por ella y cuando ya estaba abajo puso el arpa dentro de la cabaña junto con la gallina y fue de inmediato a buscar un hacha para tumbar la enorme rama de frijoles mágicos. Y cuando la encontró.

- QUE DEMONIOS PORQUE HACES TANTO RUIDO. Dijo a grito Ikki quien apenas despertaba.

- lo siento pero es de vida o muerte que tumbe este tallo.

- pero... una arpa. Pregunto

- hola precioso. Le dijo el arpa dándole una sonrisa angelical

- y habla ¡! Exclamo Ikki.

- uff, esta rama... hermano ¡! HERMANO ¡!. Decía shun al intentar romper el tallo.

- QUE ¡!

- QUEMA ESTA RAMA ¡!

- PERO... QUE DEMONIOS ¡!

- FI, FU, FA... QUIERO MIS COSAS YAAAAA ¡!

- QUE LE ROBASTES SUS COSAS ¿?

- yo... no, bueno lo que pasa. Decía el pobre santo queriéndose explicar con Ikki.

- FI, FU, FA... DANDE ESTAN. El gigante llego al suelo y miro a los dos hermanos que están discutiendo por las pertenencias del gigante.

- FI, FU, FA... DONDE ESTAN ¿?

- AQUÍ ¡! Dijo molesto Ikki.

- HERMANO ¡! Grito Shun.

- no puedo creerlo de ti.-decía el Phoenix molesto a su pequeño hermano. -le robaste sus pertenencias ya decía yo que juntarte con el burro ese no daba nada bueno.

- bueno hermano lo que pasa es que... las trata mal y... me pidieron si me las traía con migo.

- Shun, no te metas en lo que no te importa ya es muy su bronca si los trata mal.

- pero...

- lo siento mucho Sr. Gigante... no volverá a pasar... tome su arpa y su gansa.

- gracias joven y por favor cuando suba puedes deshacerse de esta rama que apareció en medio de mi jardín. Le dijo el gigante mientras Ikki miraba con desaprobación a su hermanito.

- SHUN ¡!... por supuesto... y de nuevo mil disculpes.

- gracias. El gigante trepo de nuevo el enorme tallo de fríjol y cuando estuvo aya arriba Ikki con su poder de fuego quemo el tallo de arriba abajo deshaciéndose para siempre de el problema.

- Shun... como pudiste y por que... por que demonios te subiste hasta su jardín y, y... a donde vas.

- con el anciano maestro a decirle que me devuelva la vaca... por que no sirvió de nada el treparme y traerme un arpa parlanchina y una gallina que ponía huevos de oro sin olvidar la maratón que me avente.

- COMO ¿? LA GALLINA PONE HUEVOS DE ORO ¿? Oye, no me dio ni uno a favor... GIGANTE CODO ¡! Gritaba Ikki mientras un osito cariñosito le jalaba de su camisa.

-y tu oso, que quieres.

- págueme mi auto, su hermano aquel me lo robo y lo choco en el enorme tallo que acaba de desaparecer si no espere mi demanda. Decía un osito cariñosito gruñón a Ikki, quien lo miraba incrédulo.

- SHUN ¡! VEN DE INMEDIATO PARA ACA.

FIN.

Esperen… creo que era una gansa en lugar de una gallina… y el osito cariñosito creo que no entra en ese cuento… y serian frijoles o eran nueces. Ya me acorde no era una arpa era una sirena cantadora. Si así va.

Veamos

Los frijoles mágicos

Era que se era en una aldea donde dos hermanos gemelos vivían…


End file.
